Harry Potter e o Herdeiro Luz: Capitulo 4 online!
by Vitoria
Summary: Fic pós Enigma do Principe com mais de 1000 leitores no Floreios e Borrões. "Um novo Mestre! Novos poderes! Uma Floresta! Dois Antigos Dragões! Cinco Novos Dragões! Quatro vidas unidas em Uma! O Amor superando o Ódio! A Luz tentando superar as Trevas!
1. Trailer

**O mal voltou e a guerra recomeçou...**

- Gina você não vê? Voldemort voltou mais forte que nunca, o mundo bruxo esta um caos com essa guerra que não tem fim! Não posso arriscar te perder! – gritava Harry.

**Após várias descobertas e algumas perdas...**

- Com o descobrimento das horcruxes tudo faz sentido. – disse Harry aos amigos.

- Sim Harry, mas você não está ficando muito louco por isso?

- Como assim Rony? – disse Harry se virando e o olhando.

- Isso mesmo Harry, depois da morte de Dumbledore você tem achado que isso é a única coisa que importa na vida. – respondeu Hermione.

**Ele tem uma missão...**

- Vocês não entendem! Dumbledore deixou essa missão para mim, tenho que destruir as horcruxes antes de destruir o próprio Voldemort. – disse Harry com raiva.

**Mas eles vão lhe ajudar...**

- Harry, nós iremos junto com você, até o fim! – disse Hermione se levantando e indo até o amigo.

- Exatamente cara, iremos juntos com você. – falou Ron fazendo o mesmo.

- Obrigado gente. – disse Harry com um sorriso no rosto.

- Se eles vão, eu também vou! – falou Gina entrando no quarto.

**Um segredo de muitos séculos influenciará na vida de alguns...**

Os quatro entraram pela porta e olharam um enorme quadro pendurado na parede.

- Harry, quem é esse?

- Não sei Gina.

- Hermione você está bem? – perguntou Rony ao ver a cara de espanto da amiga.

- Harry!

- Sim Hermione. – respondeu ele olhando para ela.

- Você, você é o legitimo descendente de...

**Uma magia a aprender...**

**_Um enigma a decifrar..._**

- Harry, você tem que aprender aquela magia.

- Por que Owen? Tenho coisas mais importantes a fazer. – disse Harry se virando e indo embora.

- Eu sei que você tem que descobrir quem é o misterioso R.A.B. e só poderá fazer isso com essa magia. – disse Owen, fazendo Harry parar e voltar.

**Em uma floresta...**

- Você tem que ir para a Itália, Potter. Você tem que ir para a Floresta Mágica italiana, onde moram os centauros que guardam a profecia.

- Eu não irei sozinho. – a voz de Harry soava alta.

- Você não iria sozinho mesmo que quisesse. – Cassius ainda falava com calma.

- Por quê? – Harry perfurava o mestre com o olhar.

- Porque se eles não forem, - o mago apontou para os outros três – os centauros não vão lhe aceitar.

**O amor os guiará na hora do aperto...**

- Quem sois vós? – uma voz imponente saiu da boca desse centauro.

- Eu sou Harry Thiago Potter, descendente de Godric Gryffindor e Guerreiro Branco. – Harry falou como um líder – E esses são os meus leais e verdadeiros amigos!

- Tu mentes! – a voz do centauro saiu ríspida.

Os centauros puxaram as flechas, prontos para disparar. Gina viu uma sombra de desespero nos olhos do namorado e sentiu algo quente subir ao seu rosto. Sentiu seu coração acelerar e bater descontroladamente. Ela deu um leve sorriso e focalizou o centauro que falara.

- Ele é a chama que me mantém viva, ele é o sangue que percorre as minhas veias. Ele é o amor da minha vida e pode ter certeza que eu sou o dele. – a voz dela saiu com força, assustando Harry, Rony e Hermione.

**Uma profecia se revelará..**

**_E se tornará realidade..._**

- É a profecia de Merlim. – Rony não agüentou e interrompeu a morena.

- É a profecia que Cassius nos contou. – Gina afirmou, percebendo os olhares mortais de Harry e Hermione.

- Hermione... – Harry retirou os olhos dos ruivos e focalizou a morena – continue.

[...]

- É você Harry! – Gina apontou a ele.

- É por isso que você está agindo de maneira diferente, você despertou o Merlim que havia dentro de você. – Rony falou.

**Um duelo entre irmãos...**

**_Um duelo entre o bem e o mal..._**

- Será que meus olhos não me enganam?

- Não Lars, eu estou aqui, seu odiado irmão.

- Exatamente isso odiado, morra Owen! Avada Kedavra! – gritou Lars apontando a varinha para o peito do irmão.

- Protecius! – gritou Owen se defendendo do feitiço. E começando um verdadeiro duelo.

**Na batalha decisiva...**

**_Quem ganhar leva um castelo..._**

- Lupin!

- O que é homem?

- O exercito de Voldemort está atacando Hogsmeade. A cidade está sendo arrasada. Logo estarão indo para Hogwarts.

- Meu Merlin! Onde está Harry e os outros quando precisamos deles?

- Não sei, mas temos que levar todos os aurores e os membros da Ordem da Fênix para lá.

- Ou Hogwarts será a taça da vitória de Voldemort. – falou Lupin aparatando para a batalha.

**A luta entre duas magias...**

**_No duelo final..._**

- Nossa, como você cresceu Potter. Parece mais confiante, rápido e forte.

- Não posso dizer o mesmo de você. Como esta se sentindo sem suas seis horgruxes, Tom?

- Do que esta falando garoto? – falou Voldemort com raiva.

- Simplesmente isso: você vai cair hoje e agora! – gritou Harry pegando sua varinha.

- Assim você me diverte garoto. – falou Voldemort rindo – Quem vai cair aqui é você! – Avada Kedavra!

- Posso cair aqui mesmo mas não agora e nem hoje. Protecius, Vision Pertubito!


	2. Noticias

**Capitulo 1 – Noticias**

Já havia se passado dois meses desde a chegada antecipada de um garoto à casa dos Dursley's. Ele continuava em seu quarto, sentado à janela pensando em tudo que havia acontecido e em tudo que ainda poderia acontecer.

Harry Potter, o-menino-que-sobreviveu, o eleito, esses eram os nomes desse garoto. Ele olhava a Rua dos Alfeneiros, se lembrando da última vez que esteve ali. A imagem do ocorrido passou em sua mente.

Dumbledore apagando todas as luzes da rua, ele próprio acordando assustado e olhando a rua com incompreensão, descendo as escadas rapidamente e conversando com o ex-diretor. Arrumando suas coisas, saindo do nº. 4 e desaparatando para longe dali.

Harry sentiu uma imensa tristeza e raiva lhe tomar, se levantou e saiu do quarto. Na cozinha, Petúnia terminava de lavar a louça do jantar, Duda comia um pedaço de bolo e Valter assistia o noticiário na TV.

O moreno entrou na cozinha e se sentou no sofá, nesse momento, Duda se engasgou e Petúnia deixou um prato cair e se quebrar. Valter olhou Harry e disse:

- O que esta fazendo moleque?

- Nada, apenas vendo as noticias do dia. - respondeu Harry num tom desafiador.

- Valter, fique calmo. - disse Petúnia já ao lado do filho.

- Quando você vai embora?

- No meu aniversario. - disse Harry aumentando o volume da tv.

- Que bom, ele não vai demorar. - disse Duda pela primeira vez desde que Harry entrara.

- Duda querido, silêncio. - pediu Petúnia ao filho, num tom de voz mais baixo que o normal, olhando Harry.

_"Um ciclone alastrou Cherbourg, uma cidade no litoral norte da França. Casas e prédios tornaram-se ruínas e incontáveis pessoas foram encontradas mortas ou gravemente feridas. Os feridos foram mandados para os hospitais da cidade e da região, e os corpos dos mortos foram mandados para as centrais de análises para o reconhecimento da família. Muitos corpos foram encontrados com grandes e profundos cortes no peito e rosto, os peritos informaram que os cortes foram provocados por pedaços de vidro, aço e metal. Outros corpos foram encontrados com a maioria dos ossos fraturados, os peritos alegam que essas pessoas foram arremessadas pelo vento e ao cair fraturaram os ossos. Aqui é Kimberly Jones direto de Paris."_

Foi a noticia que todos ouviram. Harry se levantou e saiu da cozinha, Petúnia o seguiu e, quando chegou ao quarto do garoto, disse:

- Harry, o que foi?

- Não foi um ciclone que alastrou aquela cidade.

- Como não Harry? - Petunia o olhou profundamente.

- Foram os comensais. - Harry sentia uma grande ira tentar lhe tomar.

- Quem são esses?

- Seguidores de Voldemort, bruxos muito maus.

- Aquele bruxo que tenta lhe matar a anos? - perguntou Petúnia assustada.

- Exatamente, eles usaram maldições e um feitiço não verbal. - disse Harry se sentando na cama.

- Mas por que eles falaram que foi um ciclone? – Petúnia parecia não querer acreditar.

- O Ministério da Magia francês deve ter alterado a memória de toda a cidade. – ele olhou o nada, tentando conter-se.

- Acalme-se, amanhã iremos ao zoológico. - disse a mulher calmamente.

- De novo!? Já é a 3ª vez essa semana.

- Eu sei, mas essa é a 1ª que você também vai.

- Por quê? - perguntou Harry encarando a tia.

- Percebi que nunca fui uma tia para você e agora, daqui alguns dias você ira embora e talvez nem volte e é por isso que você vai, quero lhe dar o melhor dia da sua vida. - respondeu a mulher indo ate a porta.

- Ta bom então. - disse Harry sorrindo.

Petúnia saiu do quarto, Harry olhou em volta e reparou que Edwiges ainda não tinha voltado de sua caça. Nisso, o garoto ouviu um barulho vindo da janela, ele olhou e viu Pichi carregando, com incrível dificuldade, três cartas. O moreno abriu a janela, Pichi entrou e pousou na cama.

Ele olhou as cartas e logo concluiu de quem elas vinham: Rony, Hermione e Gina. Ele pegou a primeira carta, a de Rony e começou a ler:

_"Olá cara,_

_Como você ta? Estamos super preocupados com você, principalmente a Gina. Hermione virá daqui uma semana para passar o resto das ferias aqui conosco. O Lupin vai lhe buscar, no seu aniversario, junto com o Moody acho a uma da manha._

_Você já tem alguma informação sobre aquilo? Espero que sim. Recebi uma carta do Hagrid hoje mais cedo, Hogwarts vai reabrir só que com muita diferença, depois te conto. Vejo-te logo._

_Rony Weasley"_

Harry se sentou na cama e pegou a carta de Hermione:

_"Querido Harry,_

_Como estão as coisas por ai? Ando pensando muito naquilo, teremos que percorrer todo o país ou ate mais, será uma ótima aventura. Você já soube que Hogwarts vai reabrir?_

_Vai ser ótimo a escola se manter aberta. Daqui uns dias irei para a Toca, te espero lá, beijos._

_Hermione Granger"_

O moreno colocou a carta da amiga junto com a de Rony, olhou apreensivo para a ultima. Tomou coragem, pegou-a e começou a ler:

_"Harry,_

_Como você esta? Porque o Rony sempre faz segredos com as cartas de vocês? Isso é muito estranho, vocês tem segredos e não me contam. Mas não quero falar do Rony e sim de nós. Por que fez aquilo? Por que terminou comigo?_

_Não me ama mais e não tem coragem de dizer? Isso me dói quase tanto quanto te perder. Lupin ira lhe buscar e eu vou te esperar para falarmos. Amo-te muito, beijos._

_Gina Weasley"_

Harry sentiu uma imensa tristeza lhe tomar pela segunda vez aquela noite, assim como a saudade. Então, ele pegou as cartas, foi ate a escrivaninha e começou a escrever as respostas.

_"Rony,_

_Estou bem, não fiquem preocupados. Vai ser ótimo o Lupin vir me ver. Quando serão os testes de aparatação? Quero fazê-lo logo._

_Não tenho nenhuma novidade sobre aquilo, infelizmente. Também vai ser ótimo Hogwarts reabrir. Vejo-te logo também._

_Harry Potter"_

_"Hermione,_

_Estão bem, é eu também ando pensando muito naquilo. Acho que percorrer o país será pouco. Queria saber onde o Snape e o Malfoy estão, eu quero acabar com eles. Mas tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer. Vejo-te na Toca._

_Harry Potter"_

O moreno olhou pro outro pedaço de pergaminho, pensou, pensou e pensou. Depois de muito pensar, começou a escrever.

_"Querida Gina,_

_Estou bem. Nas cartas entre mim e o Rony há muitas coisas, coisas realmente importantes e secretas, que se caísse em mãos erradas seria o nosso fim._

_Gina, eu só quero te proteger, não quero que se machuque e nem que sofra. Mas o sofrimento é algo inevitável. Se você realmente acha que não te amo, você não me conhece._

_Eu te amo, amo tanto que prefiro não te ter por algum tempo do que te perder eternamente. Vejo-te logo, beijos._

_Com amor, Harry Potter"_

O garoto dobrou as cartas e as lacrou, amarrou-as em Pichi e disse:

- Pode ir, leve para Hermione, Rony e Gina.

Ele foi ate a janela, viu Pichi sair voando e a fechou. Logo depois de ter visto Pichi sumir, Harry foi ate o armário e olhou um calendário. Era dia 20 de julho, faltava quase duas semanas para o seu aniversario, seria maior de idade no mundo bruxo e a proteção da casa iria acabar.

Com esses pensamentos, ele se trocou, deu uma boa olhada na rua e se deitou. Depois de muito pensar em uma bela ruiva, o-menino-que-sobreviveu adormeceu.


	3. Belo Tigre

**Capitulo 2 – Belo Tigre**

_Harry andava por um corredor frio e escuro, ele observava o corredor até perceber que não estava sozinho, uma bela ruiva estava à sua frente, sua mãe, com os braços abertos e sorrindo, apenas alguns metros os separavam._

_O moreno andava, mas nunca chegava perto de sua mãe, uma grande angustia começou em seu interior. Sua mãe começou a desfigurar-se e se transformou em outra pessoa, Lord Voldemort. Este deixava sua risada ecoar pelo corredor, deixando Harry ainda mais angustiado. Então Voldemort parou de rir, apontou a varinha para o peito de Harry e disse:_

_- Morra insolente, Avada Kedavra!!!_

_Um lampejo verde saiu da varinha do Lorde das Trevas e voou na direção do garoto, que ficara imóvel, mesmo tentando se mover. Harry estava desarmado, não podia se mover e estava morrendo de angustia por dentro, até que o raio verde lhe atingiu..._

- Haaaaaaaaa!!!

Harry se sentou na cama e levou a mão à sua cicatriz, que ardia feito brasa. Alguém parou na porta e acendeu a luz, o garoto pegou os óculos e os pôs. Petúnia e Valter estavam parados à porta com um olhar assustado.

- O que ouve moleque?

- Tive um pesadelo. – respondeu Harry, frio.

- Mas precisa ficar gritando? – disse Valter – Acordou praticamente todos os vizinhos.

- Desculpe. – falou Harry se levantando – Não vai acontecer novamente.

- Ótimo, vamos Petúnia, estou morrendo de sono. – disse Valter saindo do quarto.

Harry estranhou muito a tia não ter seguido o marido, mas mesmo assim, ele foi até a janela e se sentou junto a ela. Seu pijama estava colado ao corpo, um suor gélido escorria por cada centímetro de sua pele. Petúnia foi até a cama e se sentou, olhou o sobrinho e disse:

- Harry, você esta bem?

- Não, mas vou ficar. – respondeu ele se virando e olhando a tia – Eu queria lhe dizer uma coisa.

- Sim Harry, fale. – respondeu ela dando um sorriso.

- É... hum... – começou ele sem saber a maneira certa de dizer o que queria - No dia do meu aniversario, um amigo meu vai vim me buscar para me levar a um lugar mais seguro.

- Sim, e esse seu amigo também é um bruxo?

- Sim, o nome dele é Re...

Harry não pôde terminar a frase, pois Valter havia voltado e levado Petúnia para o quarto. Ele não entendeu muito bem aquela situação, porém ele se levantou, tirou os óculos e voltou a dormir, agora sem sonhos indesejáveis.

- Harry, Harry! Ande acorde!

Era nove horas da manha, Duda e Valter tomavam um café da manha reforçado e Petúnia tentava acordar o sobrinho, que depois de quinze minutos acordou e se levantou.

- Ande logo, se troque e desça. O zoológico abre as nove e meia e não quero chegar tarde. – disse Petúnia antes de sair do local.

Harry tirou o pijama e colocou uma calça jeans e uma camisa branca, abriu a janela e foi até o banheiro, fez sua higiene pessoal e desceu. Todos à mesa se assustaram ao vê-lo, menos Petúnia. Valter se levantou e disse:

- O que quer moleque?

- Comer. – respondeu Harry calmamente.

- Valter! – gritou Petúnia quando viu Valter fechar o punho, provavelmente para bater no sobrinho.

- O que é Petúnia? – perguntou o homem com a veia em seu pescoço saltando.

- Ele ira conosco ao zoológico. – falou ela colocando outro prato com panquecas na mesa – Harry sente-se e coma.

- Esta bem. – disse o garoto fazendo o que a tia lhe mandara.

- Como assim ele ira conosco? – perguntou Valter se sentando.

- Assim mesmo, ele ira conosco. – respondeu Petúnia se sentando e começando a comer.

- Mas... – começou Duda.

- Nada de mas, ele vai e pronto. – interrompeu Petúnia encerrando a conversa.

Duda fechou a cara, Valter continuou a comer e Harry sorriu. Após o café, todos saíram da casa e entraram no carro. Demorou vinte e cinco minutos para chegarem ao zoológico, Valter estacionou e todos desceram e entraram pelo portão de ferro do parque. Harry foi ate o mapa e disse:

- Vou pra a Ala Oeste.

- Fazer o que?

- A Ala Oeste é a ala dos répteis. Vou dar uma olhada neles e conversar com algumas cobras, porque quer ir junto Duda? – respondeu ele olhando o primo com um sorriso malicioso.

- Não, ele não vai. – disse Valter – Pode ir.

- Acho vocês depois. – se virando e andando.

Harry pôde ouvir alguém resmungar algo do tipo "Espero que não nos ache" antes de sumir na multidão. O moreno andou, andou e andou, ate que chegou à Ala Oeste e começou a observar os crocodilos e lagartos. Mais a frente havia as cobras, Harry parou em todas para falar algo como "Olá" ou ate mesmo "Tudo bem?", mas em uma delas o-menino-que-sobreviveu ficou minutos a fio observando, podendo jurar que já a tinha visto. Então ele se lembrou e um enorme sorriso surgiu em seus lábios, aquela era a cobra que ele havia conversado pela primeira vez, há seis anos. Ele saiu do "transe" quando o relógio do zoológico bateu meio-dia então, ele deu meia volta e foi ate a barraca de lanches e comprou um para si. Ele se sentou em uma mesa e comeu, olhando o movimento.

Após terminar o lanche, ele se levantou e começou a percorrer todas as alas. Parou para ver a Ala Norte a dos felinos, parou na jaula dos leões e os observou atentamente, talvez por ser um "leão" de Hogwarts, mas o que mais lhe chamou a atenção foi a jaula dos tigres. Harry se debruçou sobre o cercado que o separava da grade da jaula, a dois metros. Ali havia cinco tigres, todos eram marrons-alaranjados com listras negras exceto um, que era branco feito a neve com listras negras. Minutos depois de ficar os olhando, Harry percebeu que o branco com listras negras agia de forma diferente, o olhando. Então o garoto pulou o cercado e se aproximou da grade, chamou-o e levou um susto quando viu o tigre se aproximar calmamente e colocar a pata na grade. Harry pôs a mão no mesmo lugar da pata, podendo senti-la pelas grades, ele olhou para o tigre e viu olhos azuis brilhantes e achou muito mais estranho.

- Hey garoto!

Harry pego pelo susto, se afastou da grade e se virou rapidamente. Um trouxa o olhava de um jeito muito intrigante, o-menino-que-sobreviveu saiu de dentro do cercado e disse:

- Desculpe-me.

- O que estava fazendo?

- Am... Olhando os tigres.

- Precisava encostar-se à grade? Não sabe que eles são perigosos?

- Foi sem querer, me distrai com a beleza desses felinos. – disse Harry tentando fugir da conversa.

- Ok, qual é o seu nome? – disse o trouxa tentando acalmar o garoto.

- Harry senhor, Harry Potter.

Harry pode perceber um brilho diferente nos olhos do homem, então perguntou:

- O que foi?

- Nada. Essa cicatriz ai na sua testa... Como a ganhou? – falou o trouxa apontando para a testa de Harry.

- Foi... Foi... – começou Harry não sabendo o que dizer e puxando sua franja para a frente a fim de esconder a cicatriz.

- Foi como? – insistiu o homem.

- Marca de nascença. – falou o garoto de uma vez – É, é isso, uma marca de nascença.

- Hum... Como?

- Eu não... Por que quer saber? – perguntou Harry agora duvidando se aquele trouxa era realmente um trouxa.

- Por nada. – disse o trouxa se afastando – Tchau.

Harry olhou o homem sumir na multidão e voltou à atenção para a jaula. O tigre que estava agindo de modo diferente não estava mais ali, o moreno achou muito estranho isso, pois não viu ou ouviu alguém entrar lá e tirar o tigre da jaula. Harry só saiu desse transe quando ouviu Duda lhe chamar:

- Harry, Harry!

- O que é? – perguntou ele se virando.

- Vamos embora. – disse Duda se virando e saindo pelo meio da multidão.

- Esta bem. – disse Harry o seguindo.

- Porque demorou Duda? – disse Valter minutos depois quando viu os meninos se aproximarem.

- Tive que esperar o Harry terminar de conversar com um homem. – respondeu o menino entrando no carro.

- Com um homem?

- É, com um homem. – disse Harry também entrando no carro.

- Que homem? - perguntou Valter depois de ter entrado no carro.

- Um homem. Não sei quem era.

- Ótimo. – disse Valter encerrando a conversa.

Valter deu partida no carro e começou o caminho de casa. O relógio da igreja de Surrey bateu, eram três e meia da tarde, mas bem longe dali dois bruxos discutiam:

- Mas que droga Snape, me diga o seu plano!

- Não garoto, você não me contou o seu e agora eu também não lhe contarei o meu. – disse tentando por um fim na discussão.

- Nossa Severo brigando com o seu aluno querido. – disse Bellatriz entrando na sala.

- Cale a boca Bella. – gritou Snape.

- Não fale com ela nesse tom. – gritou Draco de volta.

- Obrigada Draquinho. – disse Bella colocando a mão sobre os cabelos do sobrinho – Ande Severo, nos conte o seu plano.

- Não irei contar, o Lord Negro não quer que ninguém saiba, ou esse plano ira por água abaixo. – disse ele olhando para Draco fazendo-o lembrar da noite em que ele devia ter matado Dumbledore.

- Puxa, então a coisa é seria. – disse Draco ironicamente, tentando tirar da cabeça o que aconteceu na torre e as lembranças nos incontáveis castigos que recebera.

- Deve ter um nome nisso, Potter.

- Uau Bella, pelo menos uma vez na vida o seu cérebro prestou para algo. – disse Snape rindo entre as palavras.

- Ora seu... – começou Bella muito furiosa.

- Viu, você nem encontra palavras para me descrever. – disse Snape sarcasticamente.

- Snape, acho melhor você parar. – sugeriu Draco olhando a tia pegar a varinha.

- Crucio! – gritou Bella apontando a varinha para Snape.

Este apenas se desviou e jogou a mesma maldição sobre a bruxa, que caiu no chão, gritando e se contorcendo de dor. Caindo na risada, Snape saiu do aposento, mas a maldição continuou em Bellatriz durante alguns segundos, deixando-a extremamente ofegante ao término do feitiço. Draco se agachou ao lado da tia e a ajudou a se levantar.

- Tudo bem?

- Sim. Há Cruciatus muito mais fortes que esse. – ela deu uma risada histérica e focalizou os olhos do sobrinho – Você sabe de qual eu estou falando.

- Não poderia me esquecer, ou poderia? – Draco falou amargurado – Horas e horas a fio sendo torturado pela Elite e pelo próprio Lord.

- Eu sei Draquinho, me perdoe. – ela tocou a face gélida dele.

- Não lhe culpo, se não cumprisse as ordens você também seria torturada. – Draco forçou um sorriso – Mas vamos esquecer esse assunto. Temos que ir falar com o mestre.

- Vamos então. – Bellatriz sorriu com a atitude do sobrinho, ele havia se tornado um bruxo forte e logo poderia tomar o lugar do pai.


	4. O dono daqueles olhos azuis

**Capitulo 3 - O dono daqueles olhos azuis**

Harry acabara de sair do banho e se trocava no quarto. Não parara de pensar naquele tigre branco do zoológico, naqueles intensos olhos azuis. Ao terminar de se vestir, ele abriu a janela e deixou Edwiges sair para caçar. Olhou-a sumir no horizonte e se sentou à escrivaninha, onde havia uma edição diária do jornal bruxo: _"O Profeta Diário"_, com uma enorme foto de Rufus Scrimgeour, Ministro da Magia e os dizeres:

"_Mundo Mágico leva grande impacto com o discurso de ontem do Ministro da Magia. Página 7"._

Ele rapidamente abriu na pagina sete e começou a ler:

"_Bruxos e bruxas do mundo, não posso vos iludir dizendo que estamos a salvo ou que estamos em tempos de paz. Nossas vidas não estão mais em nossas mãos, não depende de nós a nossa sobrevivência ou a nossa morte._

_Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado e seus seguidores estão de volta e agindo intensamente. Está nas mãos deles a nossa morte. Entretanto, a nossa sobrevivência está nas mãos de um simples, porém poderoso garoto: Harry Potter._

_Eu pretendo me encontrar com ele amanhã, para saber o que ele pretende fazer e, digo mais, pretendo lhe dar apoio dos melhores aurores com quem já trabalhei._

_Espero que essas minhas palavras sejam ouvidas por todos, para que todos fiquem sabendo: essa guerra vai acabar o mais cedo possível._

_Obrigado."_

Harry releu o discurso, várias e várias vezes, se levantou e jogou o jornal no lixo. Ficou andando de um lado pro outro do quarto, pensando:

"_Como ele vai vim aqui? Ele não sabe onde moro."._

Nesse exato momento o garoto pode ouvir dois _"cracks"_ seguidos, o _"crack"_ especifíco de aparatação. Foi até a janela e viu o Ministro da Magia junto com aquele trouxa, que agora se mostrava ser um bruxo. Harry se remoída de raiva, pegou a varinha e desceu.

Após sua aparatação, Rufus conversava com o bruxo.

- Tem certeza que é essa a casa? Não quero encontrar nenhum trouxa.

- Tenho sim, senhor. Eu o segui após a saída do zoológico.

- Me diga, - começou Rufus se virando para o outro – como o encontrou naquele lugar cheio de trouxas?

- Senhor Ministro, para dizer a verdade, foi coincidência ou pura sorte.

- Usaste sua cabeça?

- Não senhor, apenas estava andando com a esperança de vê-lo. Vi seus guardiões ali por duas vezes na mesma semana e achei que algum dia ele viria junto. Hoje o vi, numa situação um tanto quanto estranha e o segui até aqui.

- Então é assim Scrimgeour? É assim que acha o garoto que possui a salvação da sua vida nas costas? – Harry acabara de sair da casa, bateu a porta e o encarou com desprezo.

Os dois bruxos levaram um enorme susto e se viraram, ficando sem ação.

- Ande, responda! – exigiu Harry.

- Acalme-se senhor. – falou o outro bruxo.

- Quem é você? Diga a verdade!

- Sou John Turner, auror.

- Agora você, Scrimgeour. Responda a pergunta que lhe fiz. – disse Harry mantendo o olhar no bruxo e falando firmemente.

- Respeite-o garoto, ele é o Ministro da Magia.

- Não ligo para quem ele é. Respeito somente quem me respeita. O único que poderia perdoar por estas atitudes está morto. – disse Harry com mais raiva ainda.

- Acalme-se, Harry. – falou Rufus pela primeira vez – Todos ficamos abalados com a morte de Dumbledore, mas temos que superar essa perda e seguir em frente...

- Não fale o nome dele, você não tem esse direito! – Harry o cortou com um grito e explodindo de raiva.

- Cale a boca garoto! – gritou de volta John, tomando a frente do Ministro.

- John! – disse Rufus o segurando pelo braço.

"_Adestrador de cães profissional"_ - pensou Harry rindo por dentro.

- Seu moleque atrevido! – gritou John se soltando, pegando a varinha e a apontando para o garoto – Você me paga. _ESTUPEFAÇA!_

John Turner era o chefe de sua equipe e o melhor legiminente entre os aurores de sua idade. Uma luz vermelha saiu de sua varinha, contudo, não atingiu Harry, que ficara em estado de choque ao ver o que lhe protegia. Uma enorme cúpula branca e brilhante envolvia a casa e a si próprio. O feitiço bateu na cúpula e foi rebatido contra seu lançador. O auror caiu à cinco metros de distancia, estuporado.

Rufus olhou para o garoto, do garoto pro auror e depois para a cúpula. Harry sentiu uma dor insuportável em sua cicatriz, levou a mão à testa e caiu sobre os joelhos. Ele olhou Rufus e ouviu alguém em sua mente dizendo:

"_Ora, ora, ora. O que temos aqui?"_

O moreno reconheceu imediatamente quem era. Voldemort. Então fechou os olhos para que ele não pudesse ver o que acontecia. Rufus deu alguns passos à frente e tocou na cúpula, levando um leve choque. Reparou que não poderia passar por ela e foi até John, o levantou e disse:

- Outra hora eu volto. – terminando isso ele desaparatou junto do auror.

"_Abra os olhos, ande abra!"_ – Voldemort gritava com raiva na mente de Harry.

- Não! – disse Harry em troca.

"_Seu insolente, faça o que eu lhe digo. Abra os olhos!"_ – dizia Voldemort fazendo a cabeça de Harry quase explodir.

- Não, nunca! Saia de dentro da minha mente. – falou o moreno com suas últimas forças.

"_Você é apenas um menino, não pode fazer nada além de me obedecer. Já lhe tirei tudo que te era mais precioso, menos seus amigos e eu sei que esse é o seu ponto fraco."_

- Não é ver... – Harry parou de dizer, pois ouvira algo, alguém estava a sua frente mais não deu tempo de falar mais nada.

O garoto desmaiou de tanta dor e caiu no chão.

* * *

Voldemort gritou de raiva por não ter conseguido descobrir o que acontecia com o garoto. Bellatriz apareceu, sendo seguida por Draco e Rabicho, ambos fizeram uma grande reverencia e a bruxa disse:

- Milorde...

- Não estou com cabeça para vocês! – vociferou Voldemort.

- Não vamos tomar vosso precioso tempo. – disse Rabicho.

- Esta bem, mas andem logo.

- Severo está planejando algo e achamos que tem algo com relação ao garoto.

- Explique Bella. – ordenou Voldemort, obtendo mais interesse no assunto.

- Hoje mais cedo, eu o vi discutindo com o Draco sobre tal plano.

- Draco!

- Sim, milorde. – respondeu Draco tomando a frente e fazendo uma pequena reverencia.

- Diga-me o que sabe!

- Achei Severo muito distante esses últimos dias. Então, comecei a vigiá-lo. Descobri hoje pela manhã, que ele tem um plano para pegar o Potter.

- Você sabe que plano é esse? – perguntou Voldemort se levantando.

- Não senhor, foi por isso que nós discutimos. – falou Draco com receio.

- Ótimo! Não se metam na vida do Snape! – gritou Voldemort pegando a varinha e apontando para seus comensais – _CRUCIO!_

Os três leais cervos do Lord das Trevas caíram no chão,se contorcendo e gritando de tanta dor. Em todo o esconderijo só se ouvia seus gritos e a risada de Voldemort ecoando pelos cantos.

* * *

Harry estava deitado no chão, a cúpula já havia sumido e um homem alto, de cabelos negros, olhos azuis e com um físico de atleta estava ao seu lado, reanimando-o.

- Harry, Harry acorde!

- Gina, não. Você não pode ficar aqui... – delirou Harry, acordando logo em seguida.

- Você está bem?

- Sim... – Harry voltou a si, se levantou, pegou a varinha e, apontando para o peito do homem, continuou – Quem é você?

- Calma. Sou apenas um amigo que você não conhece. – o homem se levantou e continuou – Meu nome é Owen, prazer.

- Não sei se isso é um prazer. Por que está aqui? – Harry ainda tinha a varinha apontada para o homem.

- Porque essa é a minha missão. Meu pai me deu a missão de lhe proteger. Mas isto não é assunto para tratarmos aqui fora. Voldemort tem espiões em todos os lugares. – disse Owen olhando em volta – Podemos entrar?

- Ahm... – Harry hesitou.

- Não tenha medo, Harry. Você acha mesmo que, se eu fosse leal à Voldemort, já não teria te deixado inconsciente e te levado à ele?

- Você tem razão. Ok, vamos entrar. – afirmou Harry entrando na casa.

Owen o seguiu e ambos subiram para o quarto do garoto. Harry foi até a janela e fechou a cortina. Owen fechou a porta e a enfeitiçou, para que ninguém a abrisse nem escutasse o que eles iriam dizer. Harry o encarou e ele retribuiu o olhar, rindo logo em seguida.

- Está rindo do que?

- Dessa sua cara de quem não acredita no que vê.

- No que eu não acredito? – falou Harry sentando em sua cama.

- Você não acredita que eu estou de seu lado. Não acredita que Dumbledore pôde acreditar em Severo Snape durante anos e, principalmente, você não acredita em si mesmo. – respondeu Owen.

Aquela frase causou uma grande raiva em Harry. Ele se levantou e foi até Owen. Olhou em seus olhos azuis e lhe deu um soco na boca do estômago. Owen ficou sem ar e colocou as mãos onde o soco havia atingido. Harry se distanciou e foi até a janela. O moreno de olhos azuis o olhava com pena e disse, após te recuperado o ar:

- Tenho pena de você. Sabe que o que eu disse é verdade, não aceita e desconta sua raiva em mim. – ele se sentou na cama – Não desconte em mim e, sim, em quem alimenta sua raiva.

- Snape.

- Nele também, mas... Diga-me, Harry: por que você luta para sobreviver?

- Eu luto pela minha vida para poder matar Voldemort e seus aliados. – respondeu o garoto olhando nos olhos de Owen.

- Você mesmo sabe que isto não é verdade. Você luta para que as pessoas que você mais ama não morram. Seus amigos e, é claro... – Owen fez uma pausa, olhou para o rosto do garoto que devia proteger, e continuou – sua amada.

- Como você consegue tirar a verdade de dentro de mim? – perguntou Harry confiando um pouco mais em Owen.

- Simples, - disse Owen num tom risonho – você é um péssimo oclumente.

- Isso eu aceito sem problemas. – falou Harry dando um sorriso e se sentando à escrivaninha.

- Pois não devia. – falou Owen ficando serio de repente.

- Por que não?

- Voldemort consegue entrar em sua mente com facilidade e conseguir informações importantes só de pensar em querê-las.

- Owen, o que você quer de mim? – falou Harry voltando a se exaltar.

- Apenas o "sim" para uma pergunta.

- Que pergunta?

- Você quer matar Voldemort?

- Sim! – respondeu Harry altamente.

- E como você fará isso?

- Eu não sei! Preciso de ajuda! – respondeu ele novamente se levantando e indo até a janela.

- E eu estou aqui para ajudá-lo. – falou Owen indo até ele e colocando a mão em seu ombro.

- Como você irá me ajudar? Você não sabe o que eu tenho para fazer.

- Harry, - falou Owen virando o garoto e olhando em seus olhos verdes - não tem como eu não saber algo que está em sua mente.

- Ok, mas... como você irá me ajudar?

- Ainda não posso lhe dizer mas, acredite, eu irei lhe ajudar. Bem... – ele sorriu divertido - não serei eu, necessariamente. Vou lhe levar até a pessoa certa. – explicou o moreno de olhos azuis sorrindo.

- Então, quando você vai me levar? – perguntou o outro moreno querendo ir naquele instante pra qualquer lugar que Owen lhe levasse.

- Calma. Por enquanto, nem eu sei quando. Mas, até que esse momento chegue, - falou enfiando a mão no bolso e, tirando uma tornozeleira prateada, voltou a dizer – fique com isso.

- Por quê? – falou Harry pegando a tornozeleira que Owen lhe entregava.

- Sempre use essa tornozeleira, sempre que estiver em perigo eu saberei e virei lhe ajudar.

- Ok. – afirmou Harry se abaixando e colocando a tornozeleira.

- Agora eu devo ir, tenho que informar ao meu pai o que aconteceu aqui. Tome cuidado e olhe sempre por onde anda. – pediu Owen sorrindo.

- Pode deixar.

- Ok, então... – Owen pegou a varinha e desfez os feitiços que havia feito – tchau!

- Espera...

- O que é?

- Desculpe-me por não acreditar e confiar em você.

- Não se preocupe Harry, ok?

- Uhum, ok! – falou o moreno também sorrindo.

- Beleza então, tchau. – falou Owen pronto para aparatar.

- Espera! – Harry gritou de novo.

- O que foi agora? – Owen o olhou.

Harry se aproximou de Owen e focalizou seus olhos.

- Você! Era você!

- Do que você está falando Harry? – Owen pareceu confuso.

- Era você! Você é um animago! Um tigre siberiano, só que branco! – um enorme sorriso surgiu na face de Harry.

- Ah! – Owen passou a mão pelos cabelos – Você notou é? Como?

- Seus olhos. Nunca tinha visto um tigre com esses olhos azuis tão intensos. Somente um ser humano poderia ter. – Harry falava feliz.

- Ta certo. – Owen riu – Agora eu tenho que ir.

- Ok. – Harry acenou com a mão, mas uma coisa passou em sua mente – Espera!

Owen girou os olhos, agora ele se sentia incomodado.

- Os trouxas da rua! Eles, eles devem ter visto aquele negocio envolvendo a casa.

- Eu já cuidei deles. E "aquele negocio" é a proteção da casa, proteção muito forte por sinal. Somente Dumbledore poderia ter feito. Mas agora é sério Harry...

- Ok, ok. Vá! – Harry sorriu.

- Até logo! – Owen acenou e sumiu em mais um _"crack"_.

Harry se sentou na cama e ficou olhando pela janela. Sua cicatriz ainda formigava.

"_Será mesmo que Dumbledore era um bruxo muito forte? Bem... melhor dizendo, será que ele era mais forte do que eu imaginava?"_ – pensou ele.

O moreno desceu logo em seguida. Apesar da insistência da tia em saber quem era aquele homem e o que aconteceu do lado de fora da casa, ele não falou nenhuma palavra, apenas ficou vendo o filme que passava na televisão.


	5. Voltando para a Toca

**Capit****ulo 4 – Voltando para a Toca**

O sol já havia nascido. O céu negro já havia dado lugar ao alaranjado dos raios solares e esses raios iluminavam o rosto de Harry Potter. Uma semana e meia se passara desde que Owen havia deixado a casa. Harry se levantou e se trocou, realizou sua higiene pessoal no banheiro e desceu logo em seguida. Eram oito horas no relógio da cozinha no primeiro piso da casa. Duda e Valter riam de felicidade, contudo, por incrível que pareça, Petúnia colocava a mesa do café da manha entristecida. Harry entrou pela porta como em um dia qualquer e ouviu seu primo, que ainda não havia percebido sua presença, gritar:

- Aleluia! O Harry vai embora!

- Olha só, é mesmo. – falou Harry dando um susto em todos.

- Harry, venha aqui, sente-se e coma!

- Obrigado tia. – agradeceu ele fazendo o que a tia lhe mandara.

Duda e Valter ficaram vermelhos de raiva e, por mais, estranho que pareça nada sobre esse assunto foi dito durante o café. Após um café da manhã silencioso, Harry subiu para o seu quarto e começou a arrumar suas coisas, tirou tudo que iria precisar de seu guarda-roupa:

"_Essas roupas do Duda não me servem para nada, irei passar em alguma loja de roupas e comprar algo para mim"_ - pensou ele ao fechar o guarda-roupa.

O moreno pegou seus antigos livros de magia, organizou-os e colocou-os no fundo do malão da escola, pegou seu álbum de fotos e também o colocou no malão e, por cima de tudo, algumas roupas que havia comprado via coruja durante as férias. Foi até a escrivaninha, jogou todos os Profetas Diários antigos no lixo, pegou as cartas que tinha recebido de Rony e Mione e as colocou no malão também.

Uma coruja preta apareceu na janela com uma carta. Harry abriu o vidro e viu a ave deixar cair na cama o que trouxera. Ele foi até a carta, abriu-a e começou a ler:

"_Caro Sr. Potter,_

_Mandamos-lhe essa carta pra vos informar que seu Teste de Aparatação ocorrerá hoje às 15h00min no Ministério da Magia. Esteja presente no horário e no local informado ou não ganhará sua licença de aparatação._

_Cordialmente,_

_Sr. Alexander."_

O moreno releu a carta varias vezes e pensou:

"_Como irei até Londres?"_

- Harry! – gritou Petúnia lá da cozinha.

- Quê? – gritou Harry de volta.

- Venha aqui!

- Ok. – murmurou ele colocando a carta no bolso e descendo.

Na cozinha, um grande embrulho de presente pousava sobre a mesa. Valter e Duda estavam sentados à TV com cara de quem quer matar o primeiro que ver e, Petúnia, com um grande sorriso, estava ao lado da mesa. Harry sorriu e procurou palavras para dizer, não conseguindo encontrar algo que pudesse explicar o que pensava. Petúnia se aproximou dele, o abraçou e disse:

- Feliz aniversário, querido!

- Obrigado. – falou o moreno abraçando-a também.

- Pode abrir, é pra você. – pediu Petúnia após largar o sobrinho.

- Ok.

Ele foi até o embrulho e o abriu, revelando um tipo de mala marrom com as iniciais JL escritas em dourado. Abrindo-a pôde-se ver um vestido branco e um terno igualmente branco.

- Sua mãe pediu que eu o guardasse, para lhe dar no seu aniversario. Acho que ela sabia o que você iria fazer com isso. Foi a última vez que eu a vi.

- Obrigado mais uma vez. Eu sei exatamente o que fazer com isso. – falou Harry fechando a mala e a lavando para seu quarto.

Após um almoço também silencioso, Harry disse:

- Tia...

- Sim Harry.

- Ahm... eu poderia usar a lareira?

- Sim. – disse ela calmamente – Pra que?

- Para ir até Londres... – falou ele com uma enorme naturalidade.

- Como você ira para Londres pela lareira?- perguntou Duda.

- Usando Pó de Flú. Eu guardei um punhado da minha última viagem. – respondeu Harry tirando um saquinho cinza do bolso.

- Ok. Mas, que horas você vai?

- Às duas e meia. Enquanto isto, vou ficar no meu quarto. – falou o moreno saindo da cozinha e indo para o quarto.

O tempo foi passando, como se cada minuto fosse um dia até que o relógio da sala bateu às duas e meia. Harry, que já tinha trocado de roupa e agora vestia uma calça jeans, uma camiseta preta e um sobretudo igualmente preto que comprara, desceu as escadas com aquele mesmo saquinho cinza de antes. Foi até a lareira e disse:

- Não vou voltar pela lareira.

- Que bom, assim não vai sujar toda a sala. – disse Valter.

- Isso. Até! – falou Harry entrando na lareira, jogou o Pó de Flú e disse firmemente – Ministério da Magia!

Chamas verdes esmeralda apareceram e envolveram o garoto levando-o para longe. Aquela mesma sensação horrível tomou o corpo do garoto. Várias lareiras foram vistas por ele até que saisse por uma. Ele se levantou e tirou a fuligem da roupa, olhou em volta e notou que muitos bruxos olhavam-no. Ignorou-os e foi até o segurança.

- Onde é o teste de aparatação? – perguntou.

- No nível seis, senhor. Por favor, sua varinha.

- Não há necessidade, não voltarei aqui. – falou Harry indo até um elevador e sumindo por de traz das grades.

O elevador começou a subir. Ele apenas olhava o chão, com as mãos dentro dos bolsos. O elevador parou no próximo nivel e alguém entrou. Harry apenas deu espaço para que a pessoa se acomodasse e se surpreendeu ao ouvir:

- Oi Harry!

- Hã? – ele se virou e viu o irmão mais velho de Rony, Gui – Oi Gui, tudo bem?

- Sim, e com você? – respondeu ele sorridente.

- To bem. Ahm... o que você veio fazer aqui? – perguntou Harry depois que as grades se fecharam.

- Vim trazer o Rony para fazer o teste de aparatação.

- Mas, não era no nível seis?

- Sim. É que eu estava descendo em outro elevador, mas ele deu problema e parou no nível sete. – o rosto de Gui ainda possuía inúmeras cicatrizes, causadas pelo lobo Greyback.

- Ah. – falou Harry sorrindo – Quando é o seu casamento? Rony ainda não me falou nada.

- Em cinco dias, no sábado, você vai né?

- Claro.

- Ótimo. Você é meu padrinho. – avisou Gui quando o elevador parou.

- Hm, ok. Tchau! – falou o moreno saindo pela porta que acabara de abrir.

- Tchau!

Harry andou pelo corredor até chegar à frente de uma porta que dizia _"Centro de Testes de Aparatação"_, entrou e se sentou. Pôde reparar que havia alunos das outras escolas. Ele se aproximou de um garoto e perguntou:

- Havia um garoto ruivo aqui?

- Sim, ele acabou de entrar. – falou o garoto apontando para a porta.

- Ok, obrigado.

Minutos se passaram e a sala já estava quase vazia, a não ser por Harry e alguns garotos que chegaram depois dele. O relógio da sala bateu três horas, a porta se abriu e uma mulher chamou o nome Harry Potter. Este se levantou, ignorando os olhares e os sussurros dos outros, e passou pela porta.

- Boa tarde Sr. Potter, sou o Sr. Alexander. Estou substituindo o instrutor de aparatação.

- Boa tarde.

- Bom, o senhor terá que aparatar em algum lugar bruxo e voltar aqui, mas antes me diga para onde você irá. – falou o homem com uma prancheta na mão.

- Irei para o Caldeirão Furado.

- Ótimo, pode ir.

Harry aparatou, aquela sensação horrível o tomou igual à última vez que havia aparatado. Quando percebeu, já estava no meio do local em que devia aparatar e aquele homem ao seu lado murmurando coisas como _"Muito bom"_ ou _"Excelente"_.

- Pode voltar. –informou-lhe o senhor.

O moreno aparatou de volta ao Ministério e ouviu os parabéns do homem, recebeu a licença de aparatação e voltou a aparatar no Caldeirão Furado. No bar, recebeu olhares estranhos e, novamente, ignorou-os, dirigiu-se à entrada do Beco Diagonal. Entrou e foi direto ao Gringotes retirar dinheiro.

Após sair do banco, foi até a loja da Madame Malkin e comprou algumas calças jeans, camisetas e sobretudos negros. Foi também à Floreios e Borrões comprar alguns livros de magia avançada. Guardou tudo em uma bolsa enfeitiçada, que ganhara dos gêmeos Weasley, guardou também o dinheiro que sobrara e desaparatou.

* * *

O céu estava negro feito carvão, relâmpagos iluminavam-no, nuvens escuras deixavam cair grossas gotas de chuva e granizo as acompanhava. Esse era o tempo em Surrey e Harry aparatava em seu quarto. Ele se surpreendeu ao ver o tempo, olhou o relógio: eram oito e meia. Correu até o malão e tirou tudo que ali tinha, colocando na bolsa enfeiçada dos gêmeos.

- Nossa, que frio. – ele murmurou, fechando a mochila e jogando-a sobre a cama.

- Está frio mesmo. – falou alguém nas sombras do quarto mal iluminado.

- Quem é você? – falou Harry, sacando a varinha e a apontando para a escuridão.

- Calma. Sou eu, Tonks. – falou a bruxa se revelando.

- Tonks, você me assustou! – ele reparou que pela primeira vez, viu a amiga com o cabelo negro.

- Eu sei, desculpe-me. Remo pediu para eu ficar aqui até ele chegar. – falou ela se sentando na cama.

- Ok. Como você entrou aqui? – perguntou Harry cheio de curiosidade.

- Igual a você.

- Ah! Ninguém te viu?

- Não, nem desci. Fiquei aqui apostando na sorte de você aparatar aqui. Por que demorou?

- Fui fazer compras. Estava precisando de roupas. – falou ele com um pouco de vergonha.

- Entendo. O que vai fazer agora?

- Não sei, acho que vou lá embaixo. – falou ele indo até a porta.

- Não foi exatamente isso que eu quis dizer. – disse Tonks fazendo o garoto parar e voltar.

- Então se explique. – falou ele se sentando à escrivaninha.

- O que você vai fazer agora que Dumbledore morreu?

- Vou seguir em frente, terminar o que nós começamos. – ele falava seriamente.

- O que estavam fazendo na noite do ataque, estou certa?

- Sim, mas aquilo era só o começo. Ainda tenho um longo caminho para percorrer.

Eles ficaram conversando sobre outros assuntos um pouco mais divertidos até que uma coruja entrou pela janela deixando uma carta para Tonks. Ela leu, se levantou e disse:

- Nossa já são dez pra meia noite. Vamos Harry, Remo pediu para a gente esperar lá fora. – ela abriu a porta e saiu.

- Ok. – Harry pegou sua bolsa, sua vassoura e a acompanhou.

- Que estranho. – comentou Tonks num tom baixo.

- O que? – eles desciam as escadas calmamente.

- Tem algo estranho no ar. Um clima tenso lá em baixo. – ela continuava falando baixo.

- Não to sentindo nada. – comentou Harry vendo a bruxa ir até a porta da casa - Tonks!

Um lampejo vermelho veio da cozinha e atingiu-a. Harry sacou a varinha e se encostou à parede da escada, ouvindo risadas e os gritos de dor que a maldição Cruciatus fazia Tonks dar. Ele deu uma pequena olhada e viu cinco lampejos vermelhos virem na direção da sua cabeça. Eram cinco comensais.

- Harryzinho, vem aqui vem?

- Pra que?

- Vamos brincar um pouquinho, ou você não quer brincar com sua comensal favorita? – falou a comensal com sarcasmo na voz.

- Bella? Que prazer lhe ouvir novamente. – falou ele também com sarcasmo.

- Ai que lindo. Chamando-me de Bella! Será que minha prima sangue-ruim vai sobreviver se continuar assim?

Tonks gritava e se contorcia muito, começara a sair sangue de sua boca. Harry a olhou com muita raiva, segurou firmemente a varinha, deu outra olhada e gritou:

- _Estupefaça!_

- O garoto é bom, quase me atingiu. – falou sinceramente um comensal.

- Vamos lá pra fora, Bella?

- Claro querido, vá à frente. – falou ela apontando a varinha para a porta esperando que ele saísse por ela.

- Com todo o prazer. – disse Harry aparatando.

- O que? Lestrange, ele já tem licença para aparatar!

- Parece que sim, pegue a sangue-ruim, ela será um escudo para nós. – falou ela saindo da casa.

"_O que eu vou fazer, são muitos comensais e daqui a pouco a proteção vai acabar"_ - pensou Harry em cima de uma casa longe da dos tios, escondido atrás da chaminé.

- Potter!!!

Ele deu uma espiada, lá estavam os cinco comensais, um ao lado do outro, Bellatriz no meio, e Tonks caída no chão com uma varinha apontada para o peito. A insegurança tomou o corpo do garoto, ele não sabia o que fazer. Queria que Remo chegasse logo, ele sim saberia o que fazer.

A chuva caia com mais intensidade agora, o granizo havia se extinguido. Relâmpagos e trovões tornavam a noite ainda mais sombria. O-menino-que-sobreviveu segurou a varinha com força, respirou fundo, e se concentrou nas últimas lições de defesa-contra-as-artes-das-trevas, os feitiços não verbais. Apontou a varinha para o comensal que possuía Tonks como alvo e gritou na mente:

"_ESTUPEFAÇA!"_

Um lampejo saiu de sua varinha e atingiu o comensal, deixando-o caído no chão. Bella olhou para a chaminé e o viu puxando a varinha para se esconder. A bruxa apontou na direção dele e automaticamente dois comensais aparataram lá em cima. Os comensais não o acharam, Harry agora corria pela rua indo na direção de Bella, escondido entre os jardins das casas, ouvindo:

- Harry, vem aqui querido! Acho que sua amiga vai querer te ver antes de morrer!

- Não se preocupe Bella, - falou ele atrás da bruxa – eu nunca vou deixá-la. _"ESTUPEFAÇA" _– e um dos comensais da casa caiu.

- Que lindo, mas você não acha que é novo de mais pra ela? _CRUCIO!_

- Não, ela não é minha namorada. – falou ele depois de ter aparatado para o lado de Tonks.

- Então é de quem? – falou Bella jogando várias Cruciatus no garoto.

- Você nunca saberá. – ele falou antes de aparatar com a amiga, antes que os feitiços lhes atingissem.

- POTTER!!!

Harry ouviu o grito da bruxa, colocou Tonks na cama e desaparatou novamente. Sem nenhuma concentração, aparatou ao lado de Bella, levando um _Expelliarmus_ logo em seguida. Sua varinha vôo direto para as mãos da comensal e um sorriso ficou estanpado no rosto da mesma. Ela lhe jogou um feitiço. Ele ficou confuso, pois não sentira nada de diferente.

- Harry, Harry, Harry. Agora você não me escapa.

- Posso aparatar.

A comensal deu uma gargalhada que ecoou pela rua.

- Aquele feitiço não te deixa aparatar.

- É o seu fim, garoto. – falou outro comensal se aproximando, sendo seguido pelos outros, até mesmo pelos que haviam sido estuporados.

- Adeus Harry! – disse Bella apontando a varinha para ele, sendo seguida pelos outros bruxos.

- _Avada_... – foi o que todos os comensais começaram a dizer, mas não terminaram, pois uma voz das sombras ecoou.

- Parem ai, seus comensais sujos!

- Quem é você, para nos chamar de sujos? – gritou um comensal.

- Apenas o que irá levar vocês para Azkaban. – falou a voz, retirando a varinha da escuridão, ao apontar para os cinco.

- Não pode nos deter em um só feitiço. Assim que você disparar um, todos nós iremos disparar outros. – falou Bella, ainda mantendo Harry na mira de sua varinha.

- É o que você acha? Não é a toa que é uma simples Lestrange.

Os comensais olharam para onde vinha a voz como se ela acabasse de cometer um crime imperdoável. Ficaram pensando o que Bellatriz iria fazer.

- Mantenham o Potter na mira, esse sangue-ruim é meu. – falou ela indo na direção do homem.

- Esta cometendo um erro Bella. – falou Harry que acabara de reconhecer a voz do homem.

- Calado!

- Não fale assim com ele! – gritou o homem que saiu das sombras, revelando ser Remo Lupin, segurando a varinha na direção de Bella.

- Não grite comigo Lupin! – falou Bella levantando a varinha – Adeus, _AVADA KEDAVRA!_

- Que pressa. – falou ironicamente o homem aparatando – _"Estupefaça!" _

Bella voou longe, caindo estuporada. Remo estava ao lado do local onde ela estava antes. Três dos quatro comensais que sobraram foram na direção do bruxo. Voaram no mesmo instante antes mesmo de falarem algo. O último aparatou, morrendo de medo e pensando:

"_Como um único bruxo pôde deter três comensais ao mesmo tempo?"_

Harry se levantou, foi até a bruxa e pegou sua varinha das mãos dela, se virou e viu Remo lhe estender a mão com um grande sorriso. O garoto olhou-o espantado com o cumprimento. Sorriu e o abraçou, deixando o homem igualmente espantado.

- Que bom que você chegou.

- Concordo. Onde está Tonks? – completou Lupin soltando-o.

- No meu quarto, ela foi atingida. – respondeu Harry se sentindo culpado – Não pude evitar, fomos pegos de surpresa.

- Não se sinta culpado, vamos pegá-la. – falou carinhosamente Remo indo na direção da casa dos tios do garoto.

- Ok. – disse Harry – Mas, e os comensais?

- Você lançou feitiços antes de completar maioridade, eu acho. Alguns aurores já devem estar vindo. – Remo disse antes de entrar no jardim da casa dos Dursleys.

- Mas...

- Nada de "mas" Harry, temos que ir. – comentou o bruxo se virando – Olhe!

No exato momento três bruxos aparataram, levaram um susto ao ver quatro comensais caídos. Remo lhes deu a ordem de levá-los à Azkaban e de verificar se algum trouxa havia visto o ocorrido, e assim foi feito. Harry entrou na casa e foi até a cozinha onde estavam seus tios. Valter e Duda estavam em estado de choque e Petúnia tentava colocar um pouco de café numa xícara, que foi caiu no chão. A mulher havia olhado para Lupin e ficara pálida, Harry foi até ela e disse:

- O que houve?

- Você... – começou ela apontando a mão pra Remo – vá embora, eu fiz o que me pediu. Agora vai embora!

- Vocês já se conhecem? O que ele te pediu?

- Nada Harry, agora vamos! – Lupin subiu para o quarto, sendo seguido pelo garoto.

Eles foram até o quarto e abriam a porta. Um feitiço foi lançado, passando por cima de suas cabeças. Tonks estava de pé, ao lado da cama, com um filete de sangue escorrendo pelo canto da boca, a raiva podia ser vista em seus olhos. Lupin foi até a namorada e lhe abraçou, dizendo:

- Tonks, desculpe-me por ter demorado.

- Remo... – começou ela distinguindo agora quem eles eram – não foi culpa sua, eu não reparei que havia comensais na casa.

- Não se preocupe com isso. Eles foram detidos e estão em Azkaban agora. – falou o homem carinhosamente.

- Vamos então? – Tonks não parecia a mesma de dois minutos atrás, estava mais animada e motivada, mesmo que ainda estivesse com dores.

- Sim. – concordou Remo largando-a e limpando o sangue que havia em seu rosto – Vamos para a Toca. Pronto para aparatar, Harry?

- Não. – respondeu ele colocando a bolsa nos ombros e segurando a vassoura.

- Por que não?

- Primeiro porque a Bellatriz jogou um feitiço em mim não me deixando aparatar e segundo porque eu quero saber como a minha tia te conhece.

- _Finite Incantatem._ Agora você pode aparatar. – disse a bruxa após pegar a varinha e guardando-a após usar um feitiço para que todos ficassem secos.

- Ok. Vamos?

- Não, você ainda tem que me responder como você conhece a minha tia. –Harry disse seriamente.

- Amanhã Harry, amanhã. Vamos?

- Esta bem. – disse Harry aparatando com casal.

* * *

A lareira estava acesa e vários cabelos ruivos se sentavam à sua volta. Alguns estavam dormindo, outros sentados apenas olhando as chamas, um lia o jornal e três ruivos e uma morena estavam sentados na cozinha, com um grande aperto no coração. Era essa a cena que se encontrava na Toca, e que foi desfeita quando três pessoas entraram pela porta após baterem.

- Harry! Tonks! Lupin!

- Oi gente. – disseram eles juntos.

- Por que demoraram tanto? – perguntou Sr. Weasley.

- Ouve um imprevisto. – disse Tonks – Amanhã contamos tudo.

- Harry querido, está com fome?

- Um pouco. – falou ele com um pouco de vergonha, mas ficando com muita quando todos ouviram seu estômago roncando.

- Acho que a resposta certa é muito. – falou Jorge que acordara com o barulho e acordando Fred logo depois.

Lupin fechou a porta e foi até Tonks que se sentara na sala. Harry foi até Rony, Hermione e se sentou entre os dois, recebeu sorrisos de ambos e os retribuiu. A Sra. Weasley serviu torradas, o moreno comeu algumas e ouviu Hermione dizer baixinho em seu ouvido:

- Precisamos conversar seriamente.

- Amanhã. – disse ele – Hoje vamos apenas descansar, amanhã conversamos.

O clima na casa não poderia ser melhor, Tonks e Remo foram embora meia hora depois de sua chegada, Gui e Carlinhos foram os primeiros a subirem para dormir, os gêmeos foram para a loja no Beco apenas uns minutos depois. A Sra. Weasley pediu para que os três jovens fizessem o mesmo e eles foram, mas subindo um deles notou algo de errado:

- Rony.

- Que Harry?

- Cadê a Gina?

- Ela subiu pro quarto logo depois de você ter chegado. – falou Hermione calmamente.

- Por quê? – perguntou Rony.

- Não sei, pergunta você pra ela. – falou a morena indo ate a porta do quarto em que iria dormir.

- Ta. – falou o ruivo indo na direção do quarto também.

- Não Rony, deixa. – falou o moreno segurando Rony e continuando – Até amanha Hermione.

- Até, boa noite garotos. – ela entrou no quarto e fechou a porta.

- Vamos Rony. – Harry subiu e entrou no quarto do amigo.

Todos os três se arrumaram e se deitaram, mas não dormiram, ficaram apenas conversando com seus colegas de quarto. No quarto das meninas:

- Gina...

- Oi!?

- Por que você subiu? Por que não ficou conosco lá em baixo? – Hermione olhava a amiga com muito receio.

- Simples Mione, não queria ficar lá e ser ignorada por ele. – Gina olhava o teto.

- Ele não iria fazer isso, você nem deu chance a ele.

- Ta bem, amanhã eu tento não evita ele. Vamos dormir. – Gina se virou e mais nada foi dito.

No quarto dos meninos:

- Não consigo entender as garotas.

- E você acha que eu consigo?

- Mas, poxa Harry o que será que deu na minha irmã? – Rony falava num tom de preocupação que Harry nunca ouvira antes.

- Como assim? – Harry o olhou.

- Ela ficou estranha as férias inteiras, sempre pelos cantos, triste de uma maneira que eu nunca vi.

- Acho que a culpa é minha. – Harry voltou a olhar o teto com culpa.

- Não se preocupe Harry, amanhã vai ta tudo bem melhor.

- Tomara, boa noite. – Harry se virou e finalizou a conversa.

Um sono tranqüilo aconchegava os moradores da Toca em suas camas, mas em Surrey uma pessoa saia da escuridão lembrando de tudo que ocorrera há uma hora. Ele retirou o capuz que lhe escondia o rosto, deixou a vista seus cabelos grisalhos que iam até a altura dos ombros e seus olhos azul brilhante, deu um sorriso e aparatou, deixando a rua totalmente deserta agora.


End file.
